teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chemist
Simon, better known by the codename The Chemist, was a minor character and antagonist in Season 4 of Teen Wolf. The Chemist was first introduced as a scientist who was experimenting on Werewolves. However, it was later revealed that he was actually an assassin involved in the Deadpool, and that he was using his own genetically modified version of canine distemper to kill the canine supernaturals on the hit-list. He was able to infect the majority of Satomi Ito's Werewolf pack with this weaponized virus, and was also able to infect all of the juniors who were taking the PSATs one Saturday morning at Beacon Hills High School, where he was working as a proctor, by exposing them through the ink pad they used to fingerprint the students. Among those infected by the virus were Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, Bobby Finstock, and Sydney, but all of the humans eventually got better. However, had the supernaturals not found the cure, wild purple reishi mushrooms, in time, they would have been killed by the virus. The Chemist was then eventually killed by FBI Special Agent Rafael McCall when he found the assassin holding Stiles Stilinski at gunpoint and shot him in the head before he could do him any harm. Early Life Very little is known about The Chemist's early life, except that he must have gone through a great deal of schooling in order to gain the knowledge and skills to modify and weaponize viruses, as well as a lot of work to gain the resources to obtain the equipment necessary to do so. He has also spent a considerable amount of time learning about supernatural creatures, as he specifically designed a strain of the canine distemper virus to temporarily sicken humans and permanently kill canine supernatural creatures such as Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and Kitsune. At some point, he decided to use his scientific know-how to become a highly renowned assassin in the supernatural world while continuing to test his virus on werewolves. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf Season 4 The Chemist first appeared in Weaponized, where he was seen drinking a mug of wild purple reishi tea while he worked on scientific research in his lab. Behind him were cubicles enclosed with curtains and Mountain Ash that held Werewolves who had been infected with his virus. One of the male Werewolves was bleeding black blood from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears and had began to uncontrollably transform, but The Chemist ignored his pleas for help. He was then seen acting as the proctor for the PSAT exam that was being given at Beacon Hills High School, where he watched with interest as all of the students signed in and used a black inkpad to put their thumbprints on their test. When Coach Finstock didn't show up to help Natalie Martin assist the proctor, she went to his office and found him passed out at his desk with a large rash on his back. The Centers for Disease Control was called in shortly afterward, and between Coach's condition and the fact that Sydney and several other students had begun to demonstrate the same symptoms, they had significant cause to enact a quarantine. When Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate, and Kira Yukimura were discussing the possible viruses it could be, The Chemist (using the name Simon) chimed in that while it probably wasn't smallpox because it was one of two diseases (including rinderpest, a virus common in cows) that had been successfully eradicated, it could easily be something worse. After the four also began to demonstrate symptoms, which were worsened in the supernaturals (Scott, Kira, and Malia) due in part to the werecreatures' uncontrollable transformations, they created their own self-quarantine in the Hale Vault through the school's basement. Meanwhile, a member of Satomi Ito's Werewolf pack who died from the same virus was autopsied by Melissa McCall and Alan Deaton, the latter of whom determined that it was a modified version of the canine distemper virus, a variant of smallpox that was specifically weaponized to sicken anyone exposed and to be fatal to any canine supernatural like a Werewolf, a Werecoyote, or a Kitsune. When Stiles went back upstairs to investigate more about the virus, he figured out that it had been transmitted through the ink pad used by the juniors taking the test, which was also what infected Coach Finstock. He was then found by The Chemist in Coach's office, who had a silencer-equipped handgun in his hand and demanded to know where Stiles' friends were, as he needed visual confirmation in order to receive the $35 million dollars in Deadpool payouts from The Benefactor. As expected, Stiles refused, so The Chemist aimed his gun at Stiles and threatened to kill him, though Stiles would not be talked down. He pressed the barrel of the gun against Stiles' head, but before he could pull the trigger, FBI Special Agent Rafael McCall appeared behind him and shot him in the head, saving Stiles' life. He then informed Stiles that he had received a cryptic message from Melissa that said the cure to the virus, wild purple reishi mushrooms, was in a jar in the vault, and Stiles rushed away to tell Scott, Malia, and Kira so they could cure themselves. In Time of Death, The Chemist was mentioned on a few separate occasions: when Rafael took audio notes of his incident report following his death in preparation for his meeting at FBI headquarters; during Scott and Rafael's conversation about how to deal with the emotional fallout of killing someone; during the McCall Pack's planning session to try to lure out The Benefactor; and when Scott dreamed that his name unlocked a Deadpool list that only included The Chemist, The Mute, and The Orphans. In Monstrous, The Chemist was mentioned by Peter Hale in flashbacks to when Peter was still in a coma several years after the Hale House Fire. During this time, Peter had managed to meet the same supernatural frequency as fellow patient Meredith Walker, a Banshee who was able to hear every thought Peter had as if he was speaking to her directly. In one of his rants, Peter discussed his desire to start a Deadpool of supernatural creatures, and listed The Chemist among the assassins he could pay to kill off the Beacon Hills supernatural community, as well as The Mute and the Desert Wolf. This implies that The Chemist was known as an assassin of supernaturals as early as 2005. Personality The Chemist was a very cunning, intelligent, and calculating man who had no problems hurting or killing people if it earned him a lot of money. He put his expansive biological, chemical, and medical knowledge to use as an assassin who specialized in weaponized viruses, which earned him millions of dollars in the Deadpool murders. His lack of concern for innocent lives was not exclusive to supernatural creatures, either, as he had no issue with killing the human Stiles Stilinski when he wouldn't confess the location of his packmates. He also seemed to put high value on his own life, as he took precautions to ensure he would not be exposed to his own viruses. Physical Appearance The Chemist was a tall, thin, middle-aged man with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale white skin. He was shown wearing business casual clothing, typically button-up shirts with ties and slacks. In his laboratory, he would wear a white lab coat while working on his experiments. Skills As a human, The Chemist had no supernatural powers to speak of, but he was in expert in the fields of biology, chemistry, and biomedical engineering. He is so talented in these fields of study that he was able to not only modify the canine distemper virus so that it would only be moderately serious for humans while being fatal to canine shapeshifters like Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and Kitsune, but he also weaponized it so that the effects would occur more quickly and more potently than the regular virus usually is. He also seemed to be somewhat skilled in firearms, as he used a Walther P88 9mm with a sound suppressor to threaten Stiles Stilinski, and would have killed him had Rafael McCall not killed him first. Equipment * Science equipment and machinery in laboratory * Modified Canine Distemper Virus * Mountain Ash * Wild purple reishi tea * Walther P88 9mm handgun with sound suppressor Etymology *'Simon': Simon is a masculine given name originating from Σιμων (Simon), the New Testment Greek form of the Hebrew name שִׁמְעוֹן (Shim'on), which means "He (God) has heard." This was the name of several Biblical characters, including the man who carried the cross for Jesus Christ. However, the most important person of this name in the New Testament was the apostle Simon, also known as Peter (a name given to him by Peter). Because of him, this name has been common in the Christian world for centuries. It was popular in England in the Middle Ages, thought it became more rare after the Protestant Reformation. **Variants of the name in other languages include: Ximun (Basque); Shimon (Biblical and Modern Hebrew); Simeon (Bulgarian, Serbian); Šimun, Šime, Šimo (Croatian); Šimon (Czech, Slovak); Simo (Finnish, Serbian); Siemen (Frisian); Simone (Italian); Simonas (Lithuanian); Ximeno (Medieval Spanish); Szymon (Polish); Simão (Portuguese); Semen (Russian, Ukrainian); Semyon (Russian); Simón, Jimeno (Spanish); Symon (Ukrainian); Shimmel (Yiddish). Trivia * Judging by the number of Werewolves in Satomi's Pack who were killed by his virus and found in the Beacon Hills Nature Preserve, he likely earned at least $3 million in Deadpool bounties. ** Had he successfully killed Scott McCall, Kira Yukimura, and Malia Tate, he would have earned another $35 million dollars from their bounties ($25 million, $6 million, and $4 million, respectively). * According to Rafael McCall, The Chemist was the third person he has been forced to shoot while on duty as an FBI Special Agent. * It is possible that The Chemist has been acquainted with Peter Hale at some point prior to the Hale House Fire, as he was mentioned during Peter's rant to Meredith Walker in the flashbacks in Season 4's Monstrous. Gallery 4x07_Chemist_with_a_gun.png 4x07_Chemist_PSAT_Proctor_is_assassin_Chemist.png 4x07_Chemist_is_the_proctor.png 4x07_Chemist_is_dead.png Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deadpool Assassins Category:Humans Category:Assassins